The Start of Something New
by sandylover
Summary: Lilly dies in a car accident. Miley is very depressed. Oliver will be the one there for her. Moliver!
1. Chapter 1

Miley walked down the stairs pretty and happy. "Hey, Daddy," said Miley but her smile started to fade when she saw the look her dad had on his face.

"Bud, I need to talk to you," said Robbie. Miley got a very concerned look on her face.

"Okay," she said.

"Lilly and her family got in a car accident today. And all three of them passed away," said Robbie.

"That's not true! It just can't be!" shouted Miley.

"I'm afraid it is, Huney," said Robbie. Miley ran back up to room with tears falling down.

"I knew this was gonna be hard," said Robbie wiping his forehead. Jackson walked in the house.

"How'd Miley take it?" asked Jackson.

"Not very well," said Robbie.

"I knew that was gonna happen," said Jackson.

"Hopefully she'll move on," said Robbie.

"Hopefully," said Jackson.

Miley was still weeping in her bed. "How could this happen to me?" she said to herself.

"Most people's best friends don't die," sobbed Miley.

She walked down the stairs gloomy and sat on the couch. Evidently, Robbie and Jackson had left.

Somebody was knocking on the door. "Come in," said Miley.

"Oliver!" screamed Miley as she ran to hug him.

"Did you hear about what happened?" asked Oliver while Miley let go of him.

"Yes, I've been crying all day," she said.

"Me too. I guess we're going to have to get over it," said Oliver.

"But, I can't!" said Miley.

"Yes, you can. Stop thinking about the past and go into the future," said Oliver.

"Thanks that was really nice. Have you been reading your mom's magazines again?" asked Miley.

"Maybe," said Oliver in a comical way.

"You can always cheer me up," said Miley.

"Thanks," said Oliver taking a bow. That made Miley giggle.

"Come sit down," said Miley as they both sat on the couch.

"Do you think Lilly's watching us?" asked Miley.

"Yes, and she's probably smiling," said Oliver.

**A/N: How did you like it? Please Review! **


	2. Of Course

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana & that goes for ALL chapters. **

"I bet she is," said Miley.

Miley put her arms around Oliver and held him tight. Oliver put his arms around Miley.

"You're an awesome friend. You're there for me when I need you," said Miley.

"I'm glad I was," replied Oliver as Miley rested her head on his shoulder.

After about 3 hours, Oliver woke up and found his head on Miley's and her head on his shoulder.

"Wow," he thought.

"Hi, Oliver," said a sleepy Miley.

"Hey," said Oliver.

"What time is it?" asked Miley.

Oliver checked his watch. "3:00," he said.

"Oh my gosh!" shouted Miley, "I missed my date!"

"What date?" asked Oliver.

"My date with this guy named Pete," she said.

"What time was it?" asked Oliver.

"It was at 12:00," said Miley.

"Uh-oh," said Oliver.

"I know," said Miley.

"I guess I was so sad I spaced it," said Miley.

"Call him he'll understand," said Oliver.

"Okay, I'll try," said Miley.

"Hello," said Pete.

"Hi, this is Miley," she said.

"I can't believe you stood me up!" shouted Pete. So loud, Miley had to take the phone away from her ear.

"Listen, my best friend, Lilly, died in a car accident today. I was just so depressed, I spaced our date," said Miley.

"Yeah right," said Pete.

"It's true!" said a truthful Miley.

"I don't believe you and no proof will let me. We're through!" screamed Pete as he hung up.

Miley put the phone down in shock. "What happened?" asked Oliver.

"He didn't believe me. He said that we're through," said Miley.

"It's gonna be okay," said Oliver.

"Can this day get any worse?" asked Miley.

"No," said Oliver.

"Hey!" said Miley.

"He's a real jerk for dumping a pretty girl like you," said Oliver.

"Thanks, Oliver," said Miley.

"My pleasure," said Oliver.

"I have a question for you," said Miley.

"Okay," said Oliver.

"Will you always be there for me?" asked Miley.

"Of course," said Oliver as Miley let out a big smile.

**A/N: Oliver's such a nice guy. Lol! Please Review! **


	3. A Friend Kiss

**A/N: This is set three weeks after Lilly's death. Miley is pretty much over it but it still sticks with her. **

Miley watched the clock hoping it will turn noon. Tick Tock. _"C'mon you dumb clock turn noon!" thought Miley. _It turned 11: 59 and then finally noon. A stampede of students left the classroom heading toward lunch.

Miley picked up a tray and walked through the long line. Yuck, today was meatloaf Monday. The very unenthusiastic lunch lady plopped some disgusting meatloaf onto Miley's tray. "Thank you," said Miley.

She sat down at her typical table waiting for Oliver. After about five minutes, Oliver sat down next to her. "Hey, Miley," he said. Miley said hi back.

She watched as he ate the meatloaf. "You actually like that stuff?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. Its better then nothing," said Oliver putting his fork into it.

"I still think it's really gross," said Miley.

"You don't know what you're missing," said Oliver taking another bite.

"At least I'm out of Mr. Smith's**(Does anybody remember their teacher's name? I forget) **class for the day," said Miley.

"Yeah, he's like so boring," said Oliver.

"Remember when Lilly drew him as a hamster and got in huge trouble?" asked Miley.

"Yes, that was _so _funny," said Oliver.

"I don't think she thought it was funny," said Miley letting out a laugh.

"Yeah, I miss her," said Oliver remembering all of the good times.

"Me too," agreed Miley letting out a sigh. The bell rang.

"Daren't!" exclaimed Miley, "See you later."

"Yeah, see you," said Oliver throwing away his trash.

Miley sat gloomy at drama class. Kids who volunteered (Of course she didn't) did their own play. Most of them were Shakespeare or really boring. I wish Oliver were here but he did band instead. He would know how boring this is.

"Thank you Sara and David. Anybody else?" asked the teacher. Nobody's hands went up.

"Miley does!" shouted Amber. Miley gave a glare.

"No, I don't," said Miley to the teacher.

"I believe you, Stewart. Amber detention," he said. Miley's mouth dropped. She started to like this new drama teacher. He was a lot better then the old one who made her be with Oliver for Romeo and Juliet.

"Oh my gosh," said Amber getting her detention slip. Miley was stunned still on what had happened.

"Wait 'til Oliver hears what happened," said Miley to herself.

Finally school was done. Miley caught up with Oliver for they always walked home together. "Oliver, guess what?" asked Miley.

"What?" asked Oliver. Miley told him what had happened.

"Usually it's you getting detention," said Oliver.

"I know," said Miley.

They arrived at Miley's house. Oliver gave her a kiss on the check like he always does, just a friend kiss. Right?

Robbie looked into the window. He had never seen him do that yet. "Are you and Oliver going out?" asked Robbie.

"No. What would make you think that?" asked Miley.

"He gave you a kiss," said Robbie.

"So…we're just friends," said Miley looking pretty surprised.

"Okay, Bud. I'm going to a Hannah meeting. See you soon," said Robbie. Miley said goodbye.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock! Please review again! **


	4. Or Not

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! **

**Mike's angel: You, too! **

**Flavorless string cheese: thanks for the suggestion! I might use it.**

**SmileyMiley- Thank you for reviewing & telling me his name!**

**2-Fly-4-U- Thank you!**

Miley plopped down on her couch in her pajama's watching Saturday morning cartoons. Miley yawned while she held Beary.

_Ding Ding. _"Who would be here this early?" thought Miley to herself. She looked out the window. "It's Oliver!"

She hurried up and looked at the mirror. "Why do I care so much on how I look? It's just Oliver."

He just walked in himself. "What are you doing here so early?" asked Miley.

"Look at the newspaper!" he shouted handing it to Miley. It was an article on Lilly's death.

"Why did they make it three weeks after?" questioned Miley.

"Beats me," said Oliver taking a huge bite out of his banana.

"What are you a monkey?" asked Miley. Oliver gave her the look.

Miley's cell started ringing. "Hello," said Miley.

"Hey, this is Pete. I read the newspaper and found out that your friend really did die. I'm so sorry for not believing you. Please, will you take me back?" asked Pete.

"I really don't know if I should," said Miley.

"Should what?" asked Oliver.

"Shh…," said Miley to Oliver.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Pete.

"My friend," said Miley.

"Oh, I actually decided I don't want you. You're really weird and my old girlfriend came back and we got back together," said Pete.

Miley just hung up. She sniffled a little. "What did he say?" asked Oliver.

"I'm weird and his old girlfriend came back for him," said Miley wiping her tears.

"It's okay," said Oliver hugging her.

"I don't think so," said Miley resting her head on Oliver.

"I better get going," said Oliver.

"See you later," said Miley and Oliver.

Oliver walked across the beach. _"I think I'm in love with Miley. She probably doesn't like me back. She's so pretty and funny. I don't know why but I suddenly love her," thought Oliver. _

He saw a lot of couples eating and laughing together. Right now is when he wished he had a girlfriend. "Hey, isn't that Pete?" Oliver asked himself.

Yes, it was Pete and his girlfriend. "What did you turn down Miley?" asked Oliver.

"Because I have this," said Pete hugging his girlfriend.

"You really depressed her," said Oliver putting his hand on the table.

"Why would I care? Who are you anyway?" asked Pete.

"I'm her really good friend Oliver," he said.

"If you care about her so much, you should be her girlfriend. C'mon, man, go for it," said Pete.

"Thanks for the advice," said Oliver walking away.

"_I was thinking about beating up the guy, but I'm not that kind of person. Maybe I should ask Miley out. Or not," said Oliver as he saw something he never wanted to see. _

**A/N: What did Oliver see??? Please review! **


	5. Saving A Life

**A/N: OMG! I was so happy when I got all those reviews. It made my whole day. **

**iheartdisney128- lol! Thank you!**

**VanahhhBanana- That means a lot! Maybe that'll happen! **

**RatIdol- Oops! Lol! Thank you!**

**jordyn.baby- Thanks, I'm glad you do. **

**2-Fly-4-U- Read & you'll find out! Thanks!**

**SmileyMiley- Neither do I. lol! Thanks!**

**mike's angel- Hmm…Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lexiv 143- Thanks!**

**HPGal3- hehe. Thanks for reviewing! **

Oliver just kept watching. Miley was sitting by a pool with a guy. This one guy was giving people dunks in the pool. **(If you've seen Aquamarine you know what I'm talking about). **

"I think you need a dunk!" shouted the guy to Miley. Oliver didn't see it because he was too busy thinking about her. _"I can't believe she's with another guy," he thought. _

He threw Miley in the pool. "Aah!" she shouted. The guy she was hanging out with was laughing. Miley's strap on her swimming suit got caught on a medal piece on the bottom of the pool.

"Where's she at now?" asked Oliver to himself. He started to walk closer to the pool.

Nobody was paying attention to her except Oliver. He looked closer at the pool. Miley was drowning.

"Oh my gosh!" shouted Oliver. He ran as fast as he could to her. He didn't even take the time to take his shirt off.

Oliver jumped in the pool so fast. He picked her up and took her out. "Miley, are you okay?" he asked. Her eyes were closed. Oliver started to CPR. Unfortunately, he didn't do mouth to mouth. "Wake up!" She opened her eyes to the face of Oliver.

She had thought that it was the guy she hanging out with. "Oliver?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What just happened?" asked Miley.

"I saved your life. Your swimming suit got caught to a medal piece and you almost drowned. I was the only one who saw you," said Oliver.

"You're the best," said Miley hugging him. The guy who she was hanging out with came over to her.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"The guy who saved my life because you didn't even notice me," said Miley.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"It's okay," said Miley pushing a strand of hair off her face.

"I have a question to ask you," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. By the way, this guy's named John. Miley was thinking. Oliver looked a little ticked.

"I already have one," she said. Oliver and John looked stunned.

"You do?" they both said.

"Yeah," said Miley hugging Oliver.

"He's your boyfriend?" asked John.

"Yep," said Miley.

"Okay, bye," said John.

"So…I'm your boyfriend?" asked Oliver with a grin.

"No, I didn't know what to say. I didn't like the guy and didn't want to hurt his feelings," said Miley.

"Why didn't you just say no?" asked Oliver.

"That would be very mean," said Miley with a laugh.

"I still can't belive you saved my life," said Miley.

"Well, Lilly died and didn't want to loose you either. You're my best friend," said Oliver putting his arm around her.

**A/N: How sweet! Aren't you glad Oliver saved her? I hope I get as many reviews as last time! **


	6. What?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the next chapter!**

**SmileyMiley: Me, too! Thank you!**

**Short Notice: Thank you!**

**mike's angel: I hope now is now. Lol! Thank you!**

**VanahhBanana: Me, too! Thank you!**

**Lexiv 143: Thank you so much!**

**HPGal3- That made me laugh! Lol! Thank you!**

Miley was thinking really hard. _"I never thought of Oliver as more than a friend. He saved my life for Pete's Sake! He was the only one there for me when Lilly died. Just think without him, I wouldn't be here right now." _

"Mile, dinner time!" shouted Robbie. Miley ran down the stairs.

"What 'cha cooking?" asked Miley.

"Beef stew and for dessert my famous chocolate brownies shaped like a heart with sprinkles," announced Robbie.

"Heart brownies? Are you in love?" questioned Miley.

"Well, I'm having a lady out for dinner," said Robbie.

"Ooh," teased Miley making kissy noises.

A happy Jackson strolled through the door with a girl. "Everybody, this is Emma," he said.

"Hi, Emma," said Miley and Robbie.

"Can she have dinner with us?" asked Jackson.

"Sure, I'm having somebody over, too," said Robbie cheerfully.

"Awesome," shouted Jackson.

"Thanks for inviting me," said Emma.

"Oh, I'm glad I did," said Jackson staring at her. Miley rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Miles since you're probably feeling left out, you could invite Oliver over," suggested Robbie.

"Ok, I will," said Miley picking up her phone. She talked for awhile then hung up.

"What did he say?" asked Robbie.

"He can come," said Miley excitedly.

_Ding Ding. _"I'll get it," said Miley. She opened up the door. It was Robbie's date.

"Hello, Sweetie, I'm Bethany," she said.

"Hi, I'm his daughter Miley. That's my brother Jackson and his girlfriend Emma," said Miley.

"Hello, everybody," said Bethany.

Robbie Ray went over and started to talk to Bethany. _Ding Ding. _"I'll get it," said Miley since everybody else was involved with their dates.

"Hey, Oliver!" said Miley when she let him in.

"Hey, who are these people?" asked Oliver.

"That's Emma ,Jackson's girlfriend, and that's Bethany my dad's date," replied Miley.

"Oh, so I'm here because you were lonely," declared Oliver.

"Sorda," said Miley.

"It's okay. I like being with you anyway," said Oliver. Miley blushed.

"Okay, everybody, dinner is served!" shouted Robbie.

Everyone sat around the table. Robbie said grace then everbody started putting food on their plates.

"Is he your boyfriend?" asked Emma to Miley.

"No, he's my best friend," she said feeling a little awkward.

"Do you get asked that a lot?" questioned Emma. Oliver said yes, and Miley said no.

"Okay," said Emma with a grin. She and Jackson started whispering.

"What are they talking about?" whispered Oliver to Miley.

"Us," Miley whispered back.

"What about us?" whispered Oliver.

"I don't really know," said Miley.

"So, does everybody like the meal?" asked Robbie Ray.

"I do," said Bethany since she was the only one listening.

"I'm glad," said Robbie.

"So…both of your kids are dating?" asked Bethany.

"No, only Jackson, Miley's boyfriend was Jake Ryan but they broke up," said Robbie.

"Wow, she was dating somebody famous," said Bethany.

"Uh-huh," said Robbie.

"That must have been a fun experience," said Bethany.

"Yep, it was the first famous person we met," lied Robbie. _"This lady would probably freak_ _if she found out Miley was Hannah," thought Robbie. _

"I think Miley and Oliver would look cute together," said Emma to Bethany because she had been listening to their conversation.

"What!?" exclaimed Oliver and Miley.

**A/N: LOL! Everybody thinks they look cute together. Please Review!**


	7. Sprinkles

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! **

**Lexiv 143: Thanks you so much!**

**Cyrus Fan No. 1- Thank you! That meant a lot!**

**Sopizzle- Thank you!**

**Missfrizzy- Thank you!**

**CheeseJerky- That is strange. Thank you!**

**mike's angel- Thanks!**

**casy23- lol! Thanks!**

After dinner, Miley and Oliver sat down together swinging on the patio. "I don't see why everybody thinks we're a couple," said Miley.

Oliver just kept swinging. "Me neither," sighed Oliver.

"What's wrong?" questioned Miley pushing the swing to make it go faster.

"You wouldn't understand," admitted Oliver.

"Oh, I wouldn't?" asked Miley making a diva voice. Oliver laughed then tried to make another comment but he shut his mouth.

"Do you guys want some of my brownies?" asked Robbie holding out a tray.

"Sure," they said. Oliver took a heart-shaped brownie out of the tray.

Miley still looked around. "I need to find the one with the most sprinkles," announced Miley.

Oliver laughed. "You shouldn't be laughing. Sprinkles are very yummy," said Miley.

"Sure they are," said Oliver sarcastically.

"Hey!" shouted Miley.

"Well, I'll let you guys be alone. See you later," said Robbie.

"Thank you. Bye, Daddy," said Miley. Robbie said goodbye to her.

"So, what did you think I wouldn't understand?" asked Miley.

"Um…I can't tell you," said Oliver.

"Why, we're best friends," said Miley taking a bite of her brownie.

"Because…it's about you," said Oliver swaying back and fourth.

"Why's it about me?" asked Miley with a questioning look on her face.

"Oliver your mom called she wants you to come home," said Jackson to Oliver.

"Okay," said Oliver getting up.

"Well, bye," said Miley giving him a hug.

Oliver left. Miley sat on her bed thinking. _"Why can't Oliver tell me a secret about me? This is so confusing. I just want to know what it is," thought Miley. _Miley fell fast asleep with questions running through her head.

The next day, Miley woke up and had breakfast. Unfortunately, today was Monday and she had to go to school.

She looked into her mirror to check her hair and make up. _"I think it looks good," thought Miley. _

_Beep Beep. _The bus was here. "Bye, Daddy," said Miley running out.

"Bye, Bud," said Robbie.

Miley walked into the bus. Oliver was saving a seat for her. She sat next to him.

"Hey," said Miley. Oliver said hey.

"So…are you going to tell me what you didn't tell me last night?" asked Miley.

"I'll tell you when the time comes," said Oliver.

"_I understood that he didn't want to tell me right now. So, I guess I'm not gonna bug him anymore. And go through my whole life wondering what it is," thought Miley. _

The bus stopped. "I'll see you at lunch," said Miley.

"Bye!" shouted Oliver while one of his friends came over to him.

"Have you told her yet?" asked his friend.

"No," replied Oliver.

"Well, you need to," he said.

The bell rang. The boys went to their classes. After a couple hours of class, it was lunch time.

Miley sat at the usual table waiting for Oliver. She usually got out of class before him.

Oliver walked over to her. "I guess you packed your own lunch," said Oliver looking at her brown paper sack.

"I even packed one of my dad's left over brownies," said Miley.

"Cool, those were really good," said Oliver.

"Totally," grinned Miley.

"Did you pack one with extra sprinkles?" asked Oliver.

"Well, duh," said Miley.

**A/N: What did Oliver not tell her? I only know. Lol! Please Review! **


	8. A Weird Dream

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! You Guys Rock!**

**lillianjean: Okay! Thank you!**

**Cyrus Fan No. 1- Wow!!! Thank you!**

**Smart Chocolate Chip Cookie- Thank you!**

**mike's angel- Maybe, I will! Lol! Thanks!**

**Missfrizzy- I'll think about it! Lol! Thank you!**

**iheartdisney128- Thank you!**

Miley sat on her bed thinking about what Oliver needed to tell her. _"I need to get this off my mind and think about something else," thought Miley. "There's nothing else I can think of. Or maybe I should think about the 3-page essay do tomorrow that I haven't even started."_

Miley picked up her notebook and started writing down the essay. She got one page done. "Now just two more to go," said Miley picking up her pencil.

She wrote most of the night falling asleep with her notebook in her hand. She was having the weirdest dream:

"_Will you marry me?" asked Oliver holding out a ring. _

"_Yes!" shouted Miley as Oliver pulled her into a kiss. _

She woke up with shock in her eyes. "I hope he doesn't need to tell me that he wants to get married," said Miley to herself. "At least that was just a dream."

Miley looked at the clock. It read three a.m. She looked at her notebook. She had gotten two and a half pages done before she fell to sleep and had that really weird dream. "Mine as well finish it," she said.

The next morning, Miley walked downstairs looks really tired. "Did you get any sleep?" asked Robbie.

"Well, yeah," said Miley walking out the door.

"Bye, Bud," said Robbie. Miley said bye.

She waked into the bus finding that Oliver wasn't there. _"That's weird," she thought. "I guess I'll have to sit by myself."_

Miley went over to her locker to find Oliver standing right there. "Why weren't you on the bus?" asked Miley.

"My mom wanted to drive me," said Oliver.

"Why?" questioned Miley.

"She had to go to some meeting that was by the school," replied Oliver.

"Anyway, I need to tell you something," said Oliver looking really nervous.

"Okay, I need to tell you something, too," said Miley.

"You go ahead," said Oliver.

"Do you think my essay's good?" asked Miley hading it to him.

"That's really good," said Oliver handing it back to her.

"Thank you. Tell me what you need to tell me now," said Miley looking pretty serious which she usually isn't around Oliver.

The bell rung. "You can tell me later," said Miley walking through the crowd of kids going to class.

After school, Miley waited on a bench. She had texted Oliver saying to meet her there. He had texted her back and said okay.

It was ten minutes after school and there was no sign of Oliver. _"Maybe one of his classes ran late. I hope he didn't get detention," thought Miley. _

Now, it was twenty minutes after. She decided to call him. "Hello," said said Oliver.

"Where are you?" asked Miley.

Oliver had just remembered he had to meet Miley. "I'm so sorry. I forgot," said Oliver.

"Are you at home?" asked Miley.

"No, I'm helping the principal clean the cafeteria," said Oliver.

"Why?" asked Miley.

"She asked me to and of course I said yes. I'm done now. So, I'll come see you," said Oliver.

"Okay," said Miley as she hung up.

"_Why would Oliver be helping the principal?" she thought as Oliver approached her. _

"I'm so sorry. Will you forgive me?" asked Oliver.

"Of course," said Miley smiling.

"Are you finally going to tell me?" asked Miley.

"Do you think now is the right time?" asked Oliver.

"Um…I don't even know what you're going to ask me," said Miley. _"Please don't ask me to marry you," she thought. _

**A/N: Didn't Miley have a weird dream? Please Review! **


	9. Oh My Gosh

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! **

**Cyrus Fan No. 1- I agree! Thanks!**

**MissFrizzy- lol! Thanks!**

**Smart Chocolate Chip Cookie- Maybe! Thanks!**

**VanahhhBanana- Thanks for the suggestion! **

**Lexiv 143- That's okay. Thank you!**

**Iheartdisney128- Thank you!**

**Lillianjean- Maybe maybe not. Lol! Thanks!**

"Just tell me," said Miley.

"Fine, I don't know how you're gonna take it," said Oliver.

"You never know until you tell me," said Miley.

"Okay, here goes nothing. I have a girlfriend!" exclaimed Oliver.

"You do?" asked Miley trying to hold back the tears.

"Yeah, her name's Cynthia. I wasn't actually helping the principal in the cafeteria. I was talking to her," said Oliver.

"So, you lied to me?" asked Miley.

"No, I wanted it to be a surprise," said Oliver.

"Oh," said Miley.

"I liked somebody before her, but she didn't indicate that she liked me. I did a bunch of stuff to impress her, even saving her life," said Oliver.

"You don't look like you're very happy for me," said Oliver.

"No, I am," lied Miley.

"Okay, if you say so," said Oliver grabbing something out his backpack. He handed it to Miley. It was a love poem for Cynthia.

_Roses Are Red_

_Violets Are Blue_

_None could show my love _

_For you, Cynthia_** (A/N: Sorry, that's all I could think of)**

_With Love, _

_Oliver_

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I got to go," said Miley walking away. She ran into her room really fast.

The tears started flowing down. _"Why am I so upset? Why am I not happy for Oliver? It must be…I can't say it. Fine I will, I'm in love with him. But now I ruined it. Because I figured out that I was the girl he liked before. He did save my life. Why couldn't I just tell him that I liked him? I blew it!" thought Miley. _

She sat down on her bed. She picked up a picture of Lilly. "Why can't you be here to help me?" she asked.

"I need you, Lilly! Please, come back! I know you can't. But I need you!" exclaimed Miley.

"Lilly's dead and Oliver's got a girlfriend, can it get any worse!" shouted Miley. She kicked the side of her bed to let out her frustration.

She was so mad that she fell off the bed. Her head it the side of it which was very hard. She lay there unconscious.

Robbie Ray had come up to see what all the noise was about. He saw Miley laying flat on the floor, blood coming out of her mouth.

"Oh my gosh!" shouted Robbie. "Jackson, call 911!" shouted Robbie.

Downstairs, Jackson hurried up and dialed. While it was dialing, he ran upstairs to see what was going on.

When he saw Miley, he knew why. "The ambulance will be here any minute," said Jackson.

"How did this happen?" questioned Jackson.

"I don't know. Miley was screaming and the next thing I know she passed out," said Robbie crying.

The ambulance pulled in. They hurried up and put Miley into it. Robbie and Jackson got in Robbie's car going super fast behind them.

"I sure hope she's okay," said Jackson.

"Me, too. Me, too," repeated Robbie.

They arrived at the hospital a couple minutes after Miley did. They went into her room. A doctor was in there.

"Is she gonna be alright?" asked Robbie.

"We don't know. She hasn't woken up. We think she might be in a comma or sleeping," he said. "How did this happen?"

"She was screaming so I came up to see why. And the next thing I know she's laying on the floor blood coming out of her mouth," said Robbie.

"Wait, I saw Lilly's picture on the floor," said Jackson.

"Who's Lilly?" asked the doctor.

"Her best friend who died about a month ago," said Robbie.

"She must have been super upset and needed Lilly there," said the doctor. "What was she sitting on?"

"I guess on her bed," said Robbie.

"She must have fallen off and hit her head," said the doctor.

"Thank you. That explains everything," said Robbie.

"I'm gonna leave her. We should be going now," said the doctor to them.

"Will she have to stay overnight?" asked Robbie.

"I'm afraid so," said the doctor walking away.

"Shouldn't we call Oliver?" asked Jackson.

**A/N: Wow! Big twist, huh? I'm gonna be gone at an overnight camp all week, so I won' be able to update. Please Review! **


	10. The End

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry, if some of you didn't like the last chapter. Like if you thought it was too rushed or something. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

"Son, I don't know if we should," said Robbie.

"Why?" asked Jackson.

"It's probably gonna be too shocking for him. He's not really over Lilly yet," said Robbie.

"But, Miley didn't die like Lilly did," said Jackson.

"I know. Fine, go ahead and call him," said Robbie while Jackson started dialing.

"Hello," said Oliver.

"Hey, this is Jackson," he said.

"Okay, what's up?" asked Oliver.

"Something tragic just happened to Miley," replied Jackson.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" asked Oliver in a serious tone. Jackson told him what happened and which hospital she was at.

"Can I come down there?" asked Oliver.

"Sure, maybe you could help us to try to get her to awake," said Jackson.

"Okay, see you there," said Oliver hanging up.

Oliver hurried up and hopped on the bus. He had to cancel his date with Cynthia and she understood. He got out of the bus and ran into the hospital. Oliver walked over to the secretary desk.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"May you tell me which room Miley Stewart is in?" asked Oliver.

The secretary told him what room she was in. He got into the elevator and got out three floors ahead. He walked about five feet and was at her room. Jackson was outside waiting for him.

"Come on in," said Jackson while Oliver followed. Robbie was talking to Miley, but she wasn't waking.

"I heard what had happened. I'm so sorry," said Oliver walking over to Miley.

"I'm gonna give you some time with Miley," said Robbie to Oliver.

"Okay, thank you," said Oliver as Robbie and Jackson left. Oliver looked at Miley.

"I can't believe this happened to you. First Lilly, now you. Please, just wake up. I wonder what made you so mad. I hope it wasn't me. Was it that Lilly died? Or was it that I told you the news about Cynthia?" asked Oliver. He looked at her closely, but there was no answer.

"Did you like me? I just wanted to tell you that I like you, but you didn't show that you liked me. So, I asked Cynthia out. I bet you still don't like me. You're just always there for me. I love you so much, Miley. Please, wake up. Please!" said Oliver.

He waited for a response. He thought he saw her mouth move, but nothing came out. Oliver let out a sigh. "Miley, I love you," said Oliver kissing her on the cheek. Her eyes started to open.

"Miley!" shouted Oliver.

"Oliver? Where am I?" she asked.

"The hospital," said Oliver.

"Why?" asked Miley.

"You hit your head really hard and was unconscious," said Oliver.

"Oh my, where's Daddy and Jackson?" she asked.

"They're outside. Robbie wanted me to have some alone time with you," said Oliver.

"Oh," said Miley sitting up by him.

"I have a question," said Oliver.

"I might have an answer," said Miley looking at Oliver.

"Why were you mad?" asked Oliver.

"Do you want the truth?" asked Miley biting her lip.

"Yes, we're best friends. You can tell me anything. But before you tell me, did you hear what I told you before you woke up?" asked Oliver.

"No," replied Miley.

"Good, tell me," said Oliver.

"I liked you, Oliver, and was upset about Cynthia, and needed Lilly there to comfort me. I just got really upset. You probably hate me now for being so jealous," said Miley letting a tear drop down her cheek.

"Miley, you're beautiful inside and out. I could never hate you," said Oliver.

"Thanks, I'm happy for you. I hope your relationship with Cynthia works out," said Miley.

"I have a confession to make. I had to cancel my date with Cynthia to come see you. I also broke up with her," said Oliver.

"What, why?" asked Miley.

"Because I'm in love with you," said Oliver as he leaned in and kissed her.

"I think you're the reason I woke up," said Miley. "Without you, I'd still be sleeping and maybe never wake up."

"That's not true," said Oliver.

"You never know," said Miley. Oliver laughed at that which made them kiss again.

Robbie and Jackson had watched this through a window. Robbie was really happy about Oliver because he knew he was a good guy and was happy about Miley waking up. Jackson was also happy.

"I bet Lilly wanted us to get together," said Oliver.

"Me, too," said Miley looking up. She turned towards Oliver and hugged him tightly.

"You know, just because Lilly died, doesn't mean I have to live with it forever and be miserable. I think you and I could be the start of something new," said Miley looking into his eyes.

"The start of something new, I like that," said Oliver. Miley smiled largely at him.

**THE END**

**A/N: How'd you like the story? Thanks for everybody that reviewed including iheartdisney128, Missfrzzy, Kumori Doragon, soccerdevil801, Amdrag, Lexiv 143, Mer's 4life, lillianjean, iheartmitchel511, VanahhBanana, Smart Chocolate Chip Cookie, and Cyrus Fan No.1. You guys made this story happen! **


End file.
